


Company Sharks

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, the relationship moves as fast as lokis lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Loki hasn't always had the best of luck at life, but that's about to change when he starts working for Mr. Stark. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

When Loki had confessed his sexuality to his adoptive parents, the reactions were not shocking. But he had never seen such disappointment from them. Frigga cried, wondering what she did to deserve this. Odin was quiet, until he spoke the words of, "Get out." He had always been an understanding and charming man. Anyways, Loki gathered his things and gladly went out the door. Just like that. He rented an apartment that had the paint peeling off and assholes worse them himself up all night making a ruckus, while he worked at Ingles. Good times indeed. His brother, Thor, found him after much search, living such a repulsive lifestyle. He explained since he needed a place to live, that he and his little brother could move to a nicer apartment and share the rent. Loki shrugged and agreed, since it would be nice to have warm water and not having to worry about worms crawling in your mouth and eating your brains while you slept. So, they moved to a decent place. Everything was fine until Loki was fired and Thor much later. They desperately needed to work, before they both ended up on the streets. Very desperate. As embarrassing as it was, Loki was stuck to a pole in a gay bar for quite some time - the past made him cringe, but the pay of it got them by. There was a difference between a stripper and a whore, and he definitely never was a whore. He kept that in mind. He quit when it was unbearable, and now examined himself in the mirror one morning, dressed for a job interview. A black suit and a scarf, hair slicked back and boots with their straps neatly done. After exiting the apartment and walking on the sidewalk, he found himself in the elevator of Stark Tower. This guy was rich, and Loki saw the Help Wanted sign. If he got the job, the pay had to be decent. He fiddled with his scarf, waiting for the doors to open so he could get this interview over with.

Tony heard a knock on the door before he stopped scribbling on the papers. "Come in."

Loki twisted the knob and pushed the door open, closing it behind himself. "Hello, I am-" He tripped over something, stumbling and regaining his balance before falling on his face. Damn it. "Loki Laufeyson. I came for an interview?"

Tony gave a soft chuckle. "Have a seat." Loki smiled, although it looked more like a nervous one. He hoped to the gods Tony didn't know about his past of a stripper, but probably did, considering Loki had been on the news quite a few times. He doubted he'd get the job, but could try. He sat in a chair quietly, putting his hands in his lap. "So . . . what can you offer me?" Tony grinned. "Other than a nice lap dance if I pay you right?" He chuckled. "Sorry, that was mean. Don't worry though. Your past jobs have no influence on this."

Loki prevented himself from smirking and making a remark, his expression emotionless and back straight. He nodded to Stark speaking of his past jobs having no effect on the interview, although he could not help but feel a pang of worry. "What can I offer you?" He arched a brow, pursing his lips. "Depending on what position you give me if you decide to hire me, I can offer quite a bit. Despite my... past career, I think myself to have quite the education." He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, preventing himself from stuttering or appearing nervous. He realized by the confidence in his voice, he probably sounded like a stuck up bitch.

Tony smirked. "You certainly sound intelligent." He murmured.

Loki tilted his head, placing his hands onto the arms of the chair and tapping his fingers against the wood. "Well, what other questions do you have for me, Mr. Stark?" He crossed his legs over one another, still wanting to get on with it. He was much more nervous than he seemed, putting up an act he was proud of.

"What do you major in? And minor?"

Loki rubbed the nape of his neck. "English Language and Literature. Minor, Media Studies."

Tony nodded. "Very nice." Loki straightened his posture once again, fearing that his nervousness was beginning to show. Tony smiled. "Anyway, you're hired. This whole meeting was really just a facade."

Loki's cheeks flushed a bit, unable to help his wide grin. "I am? When do I start?"

"Now." Tony grinned. "You're going to start out as my assistant for now if that's okay. Until you get used to it."

"Yes, that's fine." Loki cleared his throat, attempting to hide his excitement. He didn't expect it to be so easy. "Do you need my number?"

"Already have it." Tony stood and walked around the desk. Loki blinked as he watched Tony, giving a slight nod and beginning to stand. He wouldn't question, not yet. Tony smiled cheekily. "So . . . Care to meet me on a date tonight?"

Loki blushed lightly once again, but smiled softly. "Of course."

"Fantastic. Would you like me to pick you up later or go now?"

Loki rolled his eyes playfully. "Allow me to guess. You know where I live as well, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes." Tony laughed. Loki decided to ask later, half smiling as he nodded silently. "So . . ." Tony stretched. "Shall we go or wait until later?"

"Shall we?" Loki tilted his head. "You are the boss."

Tony laughed. "Then we shall go now." He offered an arm. Loki grabbed hold of his arm with hesitation, deciding why not. He'd probably get lost through this tower otherwise. Tony smiled before leading the taller man outside to his car. He opened the passenger door for him and gave a grin. Loki murmured a thank you under his breath, stepping into the car through the opened door. He didn't expect Tony to be so kind, but enjoyed it. Tony nodded before shutting the door after him and then walking to the driver's side. He turned to Loki. "So . . . what are you in the mood for?"

Loki rolled his shoulders, leaning back against the seat and shifting his weight a bit. "Greek?"

"Fantastic pick." Tony grinned and shifted the car into drive. Loki smiled softly, beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around Tony, which was odd, since he was his boss. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Thor to inform his brother that he got the job before tucking it away in his pocket. "Girlfriend wanting to know where you are?" Tony inquired.

Loki jumped a bit. "Huh? Oh, no. My brother. I'm not in a relationship." He murmured.

"Really?" Tony tilted his head.

Loki fiddled with his fingers, nodding quietly. "I haven't been in one in quite a while."

Tony smiled softly. "Ah. So I'm not alone in that fact."

Loki blinked. "You are single?" He arched a brow.

Tony laughed. "Yeah." Loki stared at him a moment before nodding silently. He did not want to push it to the point of being rude by questioning further. "Yeah . . ." Tony sighed. "I'm a bit bent the other way so . . ." Loki swallowed, a trace of a smile on his lips. He nodded once again, looking down to his lap. "Sorry if that was awkward." Tony coughed and looked the other way, rubbing the back of his head. "You may be homophobic for all I know-"

"I was a stripper in a gay bar. I am not homophobic, Mr. Stark." Loki said simply, waving a hand.

"Well . . . I still don't know that much about your preferences-"

"Take a guess." Loki huffed, mainly to himself.

"Straight?" Tony chuckled. Loki pursed his lips, only staring at him. "Sorry, that was a bad joke." Tony coughed awkwardly. "So, you're definitely gay then."

Loki rolled his eyes halfway, "Indeed I am. You've figured it out . . . You truly are a genius, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughed. "I know." He stopped the car. "So . . . I can do this then." He leaned over and gave Loki a hot kiss. Loki's eyes widened, body tensing. Well, this was . . . Unexpected. Not unwanted, but unexpected. Tony pulled away and gave a sheepish smile. "Uh . . . Right . . . Sorry . . . Completely unprofessional and wrong of me-"

Loki examined him closely. "Perhaps." He interrupted, blinking. "Do not apologize. I have done worse with my bosses." He tilted his head.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

Loki blushed lightly and coughed, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm sure you'd rather me not go into detail."

Tony grinned. "I don't mind the kiss and tell."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather not."

Tony laughed. "Your choice."

Loki pursed his lips, which was a habit, turning his gaze straight ahead. "What restaurant are we going to?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You said you wanted Greek." Tony smiled. "Good thing I pulled in front of one of the best in town." He chuckled before getting out then walking to Loki's side before opening the taller man's door. Loki hadn't even noticed that, blinking to the building. He released his seat belt, stepping out of the car as he murmured a thank you. Tony smiled and offered his arm before walking inside. Loki followed at his side, looking around once they stepped in. This was nice. "You like it?" Tony grinned.

"I do. I don't recall ever being here before, either."

"Points for introducing something new." Tony grinned and winked. Loki chuckled softly, opening his mouth to reply before a waitress came over. She spoke quickly as she grabbed two menus, in fact the only thing Loki could understand was 'right this way'. With that she turned, leading them to a table. Tony smiled and followed the waitress after Loki. Loki sat in a cushioned seat at a table, watching the menu be placed in front of him. She walked off with that, obviously in some hurry. Tony immediately began scanning, muttering things under his breath. Loki watched him a moment before lifting his own, reading it closely. Tony glanced up when the waitress came back with their drinks and flashed a charming smile that made her drool a bit before returning his attention to the menu. "Lokes, are you ready?" He glanced up at the other man.

Loki looked up from the menu, wrinkling his nose. Lokes? He hadn't been called that since- . . . By the gods. "I am going to need another minute." He muttered, twirling his glass of wine in between his fingers.

"You heard him." Tony nodded. The waitress retreated with a jealous glare at Loki.

Loki couldn't help but smirk at that, easily noticing it. He looked back to the menu, sighing softly. "I'll probably just get the gyro."

Tony grinned. "Cool." He waved his arm and the waitress appeared like a faithful dog. "I'll have the keftedakia and he wants the gyro." Loki stared at the woman, closing his menu and handing it to her as he smiled cheekily. The waitress shot him a dark look before 'accidentally' hitting Loki's drink into his lap with the menu.

Loki let out a gasp of surprise, eyes widening as he scooted back. Not quickly enough, unfortunately. Damn it. His only suit. After a moment he smirked, chuckling softly. "I'll have another drink." He said calmly as he waved a hand, dismissing her.

Tony glared at her before taking Loki's hand and dragging him to the bathroom. "Take your jacket off." He murmured as he took his jacket off.

"No- Mr. Stark," Loki gently pushed him away, furrowing his brows. "It is all well." He held out his hand, wanting his jacket back into his grasp.

"I'm your boss. I'd start listening to me." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me. I'll start, certainly." Loki smiled, the sarcasm being kept from his words. He smoothed out Tony's jacket, narrowing his eyes and walking out of the bathroom. Tony rolled his eyes and joined Loki when he had finished buttoning the other man's around him. Loki returned to his original spot, a hint of disappointment crossing his face to the lack of a new drink. He sighed, leaning back in the chair.

Tony offered some of his. "Sorry. I had no idea people here would be like that. I'll be sure to have a talk with the CEO."

Loki accepted, taking a small sip before sliding the glass back over to him. "Very well." He shifted his weight, clothes causing him to be uncomfortable.

Tony winced. "Sorry that I'm not really your size either."

Loki shrugged, crossing his legs awkwardly. "Onto something else..." He murmured, "What will my schedule be?"

"I'll text you when I want you to come in." Tony waved his hand. "More than likely, I won't have you come in until later."

Loki blinked slowly. "Really? Alright . . . Will you text me whenever you desire to do so, every day?" A waiter came over, placing Loki's wine down onto the table, walking off. He couldn't help but snicker to the fact it wasn't the obnoxious waitress from before.

"Pretty much." Tony nodded. "Is that not okay with you?"

"No, that is fine. I was only wondering." Loki tapped his fingers against the table, sipping from the glass.

"You sure?"

"Certainly." Loki smiled, taking another sip before placing the drink down.

Tony grinned. "Good. I don't want to lose you so quickly."

Loki laughed quietly, "Oh, don't worry." He took a long sip from the glass, finishing his drink off.

Tony grinned. "I'm glad you're telling me that."

"I'm glad that you are." Their food was brought to them by the waiter, which Loki requested another drink. He was used to the alcohol, another wouldn't hurt. Tony let silence fall as they dug into their food. Loki ate with all the manners he could gather, mainly because that was what just he did; also because he wanted to give a good look to his boss. Tony returned the gesture, somewhat due his mind traveling elsewhere and also due to Loki's presence. Loki finished before Tony, clearing his throat and holding his phone down in his lap as he used it.

Tony soon finished. "Dessert?"

Loki pursed his lips, " . . . Alright."

"They have really good rizogalo apparently." Tony murmured as he scanned the dessert menu. "It's rice pudding."

Loki perked up the mention of pudding, "Rizogalo would be fine." He grinned.

"Rizogalo it is." Tony grinned, not missing Loki's eagerness. Loki bit his lip, realizing how excited he sounded for pudding. He rolled his shoulders, wanting to get someone to come over so they could order.

The waiter appeared. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we'll have an order of pudding." Tony beamed, causing the waiter to stare at him for a bit too long. Loki was hoping his grin didn't look too stupid. He just hadn't had pudding in a while, and.. Well, he could get his 'cravings'. Tony shot him a wink before returning to his drink as the waiter went to get their pudding. Loki rolled his eyes halfway, snorting. Once the waiter returned with the pudding, he stared at the desert, gesturing for him to put it down; almost in a threatening manner. The waiter set it down quickly before giving Tony the ticket. Tony didn't even look at it, giving the waiter his card. Loki grabbed the spoon he hadn't used for his food, savoring the pudding as he began consuming it. It was pretty good. He had better before, but still enjoyed it quite a bit. "Good?" Tony tilted his head.

"Very." Loki purred, the appreciation obvious in his voice. He would have offered some, but . . . Well, didn't want to.

Tony gave a sly grin before stealing a spoonful and swirling the spoon with his tongue sexually. "Mmm . . ." He hummed. "Very good."

Loki blushed lightly, swallowing. "Indeed it is." He muttered, taking another spoonful.

Tony grinned and set the clean spoon down. "Good thing I just bought the place."

Loki's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Mhm. I bought it as soon as the waitress dropped your drink on your lap."

Loki seemed surprised, before remembering Tony was practically the richest man in the world. Well, from what he heard. "Ah."

"I was actually planning on tearing it to shreds, but then your good judgment of the rizogalo made me reconsider."

Loki chuckled softly, licking the pudding from his lips. "Well . . . How sweet."

Tony grinned. "I try to be on occasion."

"I noticed." Loki lifted another spoonful of pudding to his mouth, disliking how it was almost gone. Ugh.

"Do you want more?" Tony inquired and Loki shook his head, eating the last bit rather slowly. Tony tilted his head. "You sure?" Loki nodded, stretching his arms before finishing it off. Tony grinned. "Ready to go?" Loki nodded, smiling softly.

"Cool. Let's go." Tony stood and offered his arm again. Loki's smile widened a bit, standing to his feet and gently grabbing hold of Tony's arm. Tony grinned before leading Loki out to the car. "Where to next?"

Loki tilted his head, shrugging. "I could care less." He laughed softly.

"My place?" Tony grinned.

Loki pursed his lips. "Very well."

Tony held up his hands. "I promise not to do anything you don't want me to."

Loki laughed. "I never said I thought you would do anything, and I didn't say I wouldn't either."

Tony grinned. "Let's go see what happens then." He shifted the car into drive and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke the next morning, in a bed far more comfortable than his own. Upon stretching and opening his eyes, he realized that it wasn't a mattress at all. A couch, quite a nice one. He sighed, quickly catching on. Damn it. This was Stark Tower. At least he was wearing 'his' clothing, or most of it. So nothing too intimate could have been done. He pulled out his phone, seeing spam from Thor, wondering where he was through the night. Fuck. Tony appeared. "Hey, princess." He greeted cheerily.

Loki sat up, tilting his head with a smile. "Princess? Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"How do you feel?" Tony tilted his head.

"I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise fine." Loki replied awkwardly, blinking. "Why do you ask?"

"I meant your back and lower hips." Tony's dark brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

Loki's face flushed. "Oh." Was all he could say for a moment. "Uh . . . Well, I haven't actually moved much yet . . ." He trailed off. "I don't know."

"Just kidding, you crashed on the couch after we had some drinks." Tony grinned before sitting next to Loki and offering him a cup of tea while he sipped some coffee. 

"Thank you." Loki took the cup, sipping from it. He lifted his legs onto the couch and crossed them over one another as he enjoyed the tea. Tony nodded before leaning against him. Loki let out a curious hum as he looked to him, tilting his head. He looked away quietly, continuing with his tea.

Tony glanced at him. "You okay with this?"

"What is this?" Loki, murmured, turning his head to examine him.

"Me leaning against you."

"Just that? Well, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well . . ." Tony sighed. "Us being in a complex relationship now too."

"Complex indeed. Perhaps it should stay like that." Loki sipped his tea and sniffed. "I suppose I am okay with that."

Tony beamed before kissing him sweetly. "I'm glad you think so." Loki kissed back lightly, sighing through his nostrils. He needed to get used to this. Tony pulled away. "So . . ."

"Please excuse the interruption, sir. You have a trip to Manhattan planned for tonight, and it seems as if you have forgotten all about it. Shall I forget as well?" JARVIS spoke, causing Loki to jump and look around.

"No . . ." Tony sighed. "Send Happy instead."

"Are you sure? I am not certain he would fulfill the requirements for it that you made." JARVIS replied.

"He'll be fine." Tony shrugged. "Better him than Pepper, who would kill me later for sending her on another trip."

" . . . What the hell was that?" Loki asked when the two were done with their conversation.

"That's JARVIS." Tony answered. "My A.I."

Loki stared at Tony, then looked around. "Is he everywhere?"

"Pretty much. He's my computer and this tower is based on my computer system."

"So . . ." Loki paused, furrowing his brows. "Alright, I'll try to remember that." Tony laughed before kissing Loki's cheek. Loki smiled softly, liking the affection quite a bit.

Tony hummed. "I like this." He murmured. Loki was quiet, but nuzzled him gently as he purred softly. Tony smiled and kissed him sweetly. "So . . . want to help me in my lab today?"

Loki blinked, smiling softly against his lips and giving a single nod. "Of course, Mr. Stark,"

Tony grinned. "Cool. Let's go." He stood, taking Loki's hands in his and tugging gently. Loki smiled gently, pulling himself up onto his feet. Tony led him all the way down to the lab before unlocking it and tugging Loki through eagerly. "Let me show you my suits!"

Loki stumbled a bit to being pulled along, tilting his head; slightly thrown off by Tony's . . . Child-like excitement. "Your Iron Man suits, Mr. Stark? Yes, I have heard of them." He smiled, "I would enjoy seeing them in closer view."

Tony rolled his eyes. "If this relationship is going to work, you have to at least call me by my first name."

Loki blushed lightly, using his free hand to rub the nape of his neck. "Very well . . . Anthony."

Tony grinned. "Much better." He kissed Loki's cheek softly.

Loki smiled softly, tilting his head. "So . . . Your suits?"

Tony grinned and took Loki's hand as he led him over to the suits. "So, what do you think?"

Loki stared a moment, eyes flickering in examination of the suits. They were just how he imagined, how they appeared in newspapers. "Extraordinary." He muttered.

Tony grinned. "Why thank you." Loki continued scanning them, at a loss of words. Tony smiled proudly. "All of my kids lined up in a row." He joked.

Loki shook his head in slight disbelief, "It's just amazing to see them in person. And they can do everything they're said to do? They can move?"

Tony snorted. "Of course." He pushed a button and they all came to life.

Loki arched a brow, "Amazing indeed." He said quietly, more to himself.

Tony grinned and shut them down. "So, want to look at anything else?"

Loki wouldn't admit he had not done much research on Stark's inventions, therefore he merely shrugged. "I am intrigued in your work and would be pleased to see more of anything."

"You didn't research me much, did you?" Tony murmured dryly.

Loki blinked, furrowing his brows. "What gives you such an idea?"

"Your tone."

Loki sighed, "Well, then excuse my tone. But I have done a decent amount of research . . . Tony."

Tony blinked. "It's Tony now?" He smirked. "Sorry." He kissed his cheek. Loki rolled his eyes and huffed softly, more in a playful manner. Tony grinned before tugging Loki's hand again. "Come on. I want to do something." Loki tilted his head slightly, but nonetheless stepped forward with the tug. Tony smiled, his grin turning feral. "So . . ."

"Well, I am not exactly an entertainer." Loki chuckled softly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"We'll take care of that quickly." Tony purred, kissing him hotly. Loki let out a soft hum, averting his eyes as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, returning the kiss deeply. Tony grinned. "What?"

Loki parted their lips to the slightest, "Oh . . . Nothing." He breathed out.

"You sure?"

Loki smirked a bit, "Certainly."

Tony grinned and tugged him to the bedroom. "So shall we?" He purred.

Loki licked his lips, the same smirk remaining. "You're the boss."

"Show me what you can offer me." Tony said huskily before pulling Loki down on the bed on top of him.

~T+L~

Loki lay on his back atop the bed, arms tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He would occasionally glance to Tony, but was silent beside his soft panting, needing to recover. He ignored the ringing of his phone which was on the ground, despite knowing that was a bad idea. "Answer it already." Tony's voice was muffled by Loki's neck.

Loki wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather not."

"Then turn it off." Tony huffed, nuzzling his neck. The ringtone stopped after a moment, and Loki shut his eyes, not replying. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell was that?" Loki merely shrugged. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Loki nodded silently. Tony held up his hands. "Okay then." Loki chuckled softly, sitting up. "Can you pass it to me?" He asked, it being on the ground on Tony's side. Tony nodded and handed it over. Loki put his hand behind his head and used the other to explore his phone, seeing he missed a call from Thor.

"No one important." He turned it off, placing it to the side.

"You sure?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty important to him."

"Only when I'm ignoring him, yes, I am important." Loki shrugged.

Tony raised his eyebrow higher. "Please tell me it's not a boyfriend."

Loki laughed, covering his mouth to hide it. "No. My brother. Didn't I already say I have no boyfriend?"

Tony blushed. "Oh." Loki could not help his small smirk, not speaking further. "So . . . Um . . ." Loki opened his mouth to speak, his phone ringing once again and causing him to twitch. Tony gave a soft growl before reaching over to grab Loki's phone and answer it. "Hi, this is Tony Stark. I don't know who this is, but Loki is a bit indisposed at the moment. Perhaps you could call later and stop being obnoxious. Thank you, have a nice day." And with that, he hung up. Loki's mouth dropped, staring at Tony like he was insane. Tony huffed until he saw Loki's expression and then began to blush a deep crimson. "I- I'm sorry. I- I just . . ." He bit his lip hard.

"I am sorry to inform you of this, but siblings tend to worry about one another. I have not responded to him since yesterday." Loki spoke in monotone, blinking slowly.

"Oh." Tony paled.

Loki sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "No matter. I'll explain later."

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

"It is alright, I suppose. He is not the type to get angered, anyway." Loki shut his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Well, I certainly am not as nice as I seem." Loki admitted, "But I will not bother with such a thing."

Tony hummed and kissed him softly. "I'll keep that in mind." Loki kissed back gently, purring softly and shutting his eyes. "Anything else I need to know?" He grinned.

"Just one." Loki murmured before descending onto him.

~T+L~

The next day, Tony had pulled up in front of the company building with Loki behind when he was ambushed by a ginger-haired woman. "Tony!" She narrowed her eyes. "Where's the paperwork?"

Tony looked at her innocently. "What paperwork?" Loki stared at her with a furrow of his brows, keeping quiet.

"The paperwork I sent you last night."

"I was busy." Tony shrugged and Loki smirked a bit but it quickly faded, looking down. Tony winked at him. "So, anyway, Pepper, this is Loki, my new assistant."

Pepper glanced at Loki. "What?" Loki blinked at her, lifting a hand in the gesture of greeting. Pepper tilted her head. "Why do you have him?"

"I needed him." Tony shrugged and Loki prevented himself from glaring, clearing his throat. "So be nice to him because he's mine." Tony grinned before hugging Loki possessively.

"Oh . . . I am certain we will get along just fine." Loki murmured, smiling cheekily.

Pepper wrinkled her nose. "Fine." She growled. "As long as he doesn't distract you from work-" Tony was too busy nipping along Loki's neck teasingly to pay attention. "Tony!"

He grinned at her innocently. "What?" Loki chuckled softly, going along with his head tilted back slightly. He did not act further, not planning to get on her bad side just yet. Pepper gave an exasperated sigh before turning on her heel and stomping off. Tony burst out laughing before kissing Loki sweetly. "Thank you." He murmured.

Loki kissed back lightly, "Of course. She seems very . . ." He shrugged, deepening the kiss slightly.

"She's a saint for putting up with me for all these years." Tony hummed, returning it before pulling away. "Come on. I need to show you around my office first." Loki tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, tilting his head but nonetheless nodding. Tony easily led him all the way to the top of the building where the top floor consisted of nothing but his own stuff. "Here we are. My office."

Loki looked around, examining everything closely. "Interesting." He muttered.

Tony snorted. "Do you really think so?"

"Indeed I do. To see the office of the great Tony Stark is quite interesting." Loki tapped his boot against the floor as he spoke.

Tony smirked and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "So why are you so impatient?"

Loki blushed lightly, raising a brow. "Impatient? Of course not."

"You're tapping your foot so loud, I'm sure they can hear it all the way down on the first floor."

Loki paused a moment. "Habit."

Tony smirked. "You sure?"

A smirk played at Loki's lips, "Completely." Tony smiled before stepping away to relax in a leather chair behind a desk. Loki watched him, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, tilting his chin back slightly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tony tilted his head.

"I am your new assistant." Loki chuckled softly.

Tony hummed. "And I want my new assistant to come here." He murmured.

Loki stepped over, allowing his arms to drop at his side. "Yes?"

Tony tugged him closer, pulling him on his lap. "Here."

Loki allowed himself to sit in Tony's lap, straddling him in the chair. "This is much better than standing."

"I thought it would be." Tony hummed and kissed him softly. Loki kissed back deeply, moaning softly. Tony pulled away after a second. "I want to show you something." He murmured.

"Very well." Loki muttered, moving to get off of him.

Tony tugged him back. "No, stay." He moved his arms around Loki to the desk, which was clear of everything. He touched it and it suddenly grew bright. Things floated in the air. Loki's eyes widened, mouth hanging open as he stared. He looked to Tony next, having the same surprised expression. Tony grinned as he began fiddling with an electronic 3-D cube. "Cool, huh?"

"Very. You . . . Did this?" Loki blinked slowly at the cube.

"Mhm."

"Impressive indeed . . ."

Tony chuckled. "I thought you would like that."

~T+L~

Tony walked them both down back to the car. "So . . . how was your first day?"

Loki chuckled softly, "It was interesting. Better than my old job, definitely."

"Can I have a sneak peek of your old job?" Tony winked.

Loki blushed lightly, "Well . . . If you truly desire. Occasionally, on some nights, they ask me to fill in. Maybe you could come and watch." He laughed softly.

"I'm watching every night that you fill in." Tony winked.

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell you when I do." Loki smirked.

Tony purred. "I can't wait." And with that he started the car and drove off.


End file.
